


Dish

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1987, and the Maggie Holt movie is finally out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dish

**1987.**

The credits rolled. The lights came up. 

_Wow,_ Rebecca thought, _That wasn't worth living for._

The two of them were in a Times Square dive theater, which by the standards of the place was saying something. They'd walked past hookers, strip clubs, and liquor stores galore just to live out Rebecca's dream of seeing the Maggie Holt movie in the beating heart of New York City. Except bar some early hoots and catcalls, the locals couldn't find it in them to mock the movie too much. It was _that_ bad. No, not just bad. _Boring_.

"I know they wouldn't keep the threesome with the parents in, because fuck Jerry Falwell, and David Bowie made a weird but good Padraic, but what the hell were they thinking casting Jami Gertz as Mags?" 

She looked to her side, more on instinct than expecting Contessa to understand the finer points of Hollywood casting. Although given her power, it wouldn't be a stretch for the younger girl to answer her rhetorical question in concise detail. Instead, Contessa was holding up her box of Reese's Pieces. Her lips moved minutely. She was sounding out the words splashed across the box... poorly. 

Rebecca had a Ferrari for a brain where she once had a tricycle, and that only made her collision with this startling fact all the more terrible. "You — what are you doing?"

Contessa blinked once, twice. "I'm... I am... _Je pratique mon anglais."_

Her accent was weird. Rebecca couldn't place it. Without skipping a beat, she switched to French as well, _"You're not literate without your power?"_

_"I can speak French thanks to the Doctor, and some English. Reading is harder."_

_"What language do you read?"_

_"None,"_ Contessa admitted, with no hesitancy or shame.

Rebecca bit her lip. It was a tell. She's tried to drop the habit, to avoid accidentally give away her secret identity. Belatedly, she realized it probably translated better than anything else she said. _"Did you watch the movie without using your power to translate the dialogue?"_

A nod.

_"What did you think of it?"_

Contessa regarded the screen before them, where the credits were still rolling to yet another pop song crammed onto the movie's soundtrack. "It was... not good."

Rebecca laughed, high and clear. 

_"I enjoy television more than the cinema. You can tell what's fake when the picture isn't so good."_ Contessa again switched back to English, and spoke in that odd French-and-Other accent, "Maggie was pretty. Maggie looks like you."

"Yeah?"

"I like you better."

Rebecca smiled. "Righteous."


End file.
